


Mending

by SapphireSassenach



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSassenach/pseuds/SapphireSassenach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering, could you/would you be so kind, as to write me a one shot where Jamie has to tend to a wounded Claire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime when Jamie and Claire are on the road to war.

“Oh god, Jamie….Christ!”

“I…I ken, Sassenach. Be still, lassie.”

“Please,” I gasped, chest heaving as I held onto his hand tightly.

“Just one…more! There ye go. It’s over.”

Panting against the tree, my shoulders sagged in relief as the pain ebbed a bit. I had been foraging in the forest for juniper berries to build up my rations for winter months ahead. Some of the men had been showing signs of scurvy despite my efforts to keep them filled with Vitamin C. Try as I may to get these bloody highlanders to eat fruits and greens, they still were deeply suspicious and not to fond of the bitter taste, including the highlander in front of me currently cleansing my wounds. 

I should have waited until the morning light, but with our schedule as rough and unpredictable as it could be, I needed to hunt before we were on the road again. The light was fading as I had started my search. I had forgone my shoes and went only in my stockings. The blisters on my feet were too unbearable to endure even a few more minutes in those tight prisons. 

“Idiot,” I mumbled under my breath as Jamie wrapped cloth around my bloodied foot. 

After finding my berries in the last of the light, a few hundred yards from camp, I had stepped on a few spurs on my path back. Their sharp ends piercing through the skin of my left foot, some embedded at least half an inch into my skin. Jamie had found me a few minutes later, cursing to myself while trying to muster up the courage to pull the evil spurs out.

“Well, I ken I’m no a healer like you, Sassenach. But I thought I was getting along.”

Despite my grievances, I laughed. “Not you, me.”

A deep rumbled came from his chest as he stood and looked down at me. “Well, I’ll no say it’s the smartest thing ye’ve ever done. Come now.”

He stooped to take me into his arms to carry me back to the camp.

“No! I can walk, thank you,” I said with as much dignity as I could muster under the circumstances. 

Deciding not to argue with me, Jamie simply stepped back and watched me with amused eyes as I tried to hop up on one foot using the tree as support. He watched me struggle for only a moment as I contemplated the ground before me and how I was to walk back with my pride included. 

Sighing deeply, he ducked quickly and I was in his arms in less than a second. 

“I said I could-

He cut me off. “I ken what ye said, Sassenach. But I’m tired and would like to get back to the tent before dawn.”

I crossed my arms as he walked back to the camp. The fires of the men burning brightly as twilight faded into the night, letting some of the stars peek out behind the clouds. Jamie ducked under tree branches and nodded to the men on watch as he held me to him, his fingers soothing against my tensed shoulders.

When we reached our tent, he gently laid me on the few blankets we had taken with us and reached for the whiskey that was tucked away in the corner under my torn shift that I had yet to mend.

He sat down by my feet and lifted my foot for inspection, unraveling the cloth and squinting to see in the dark. The blood had congealed and was now sticky, but the cuts were also covered in filth and dirt from the earth. 

Jamie frowned and very gingerly brushed the grim away. “I’ll need to wash it out, Sassenach.”

Sighing, I reached for the the flask. “I can do it, you don’t have to.”

He eyed me for a moment before setting the whiskey aside and straddled me abruptly. I blinked in surprise as his face was suddenly an inch from my own. He smiled at that and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead while his hand ran through my curls. 

“Let me take care of ye. Ye are always mending me along with all the others. Let me sooth your wounds for once.”

I brushed my fingers down his cheek, feeling the pleasant scratchiness from his scruff. His eyes were as tender as the stars as he looked at me and my heart fluttered like a butterfly’s wing. I leaned up an inch and kissed his soft mouth, his lips slightly chapped from the cold and wind.

“Alright,” I whispered into his mouth.

His face turned into a crooked smile and he ducked down to doctor me. 

A few moments of cursing later, he had my foot disinfected, wrapped with fresh cloth, and tucked the few blankets we had around me. 

“Now, I have to go and see to the men. Can ye promise to stay here until I return?”

My eyes were closed in bliss at being off my feet for a time despite the throbbing of my foot and made a noise of consent to him as I was too comfy to even manage a word.

I felt the vibration from his chest as he laughed lightly as my form. “Good.” 

Then, I felt the warmth of his lips briefly and the ghost of the breeze as he ducked out of the small tent. 

I peeled my eyes open just in time to see him walking away while rucking up his kilt to scratch his bottom. Smiling at the sight, I decided to try and stay awake after all. For there was no way better to fall asleep then with his arse cupped in my hands.


End file.
